I'll Be Waiting
by igobacktoblack
Summary: Tate is depressed since Violet doesn't want to talk to him, but he found a way to try / inspired by Adele's song.


You're depressed.

You always were, but now it's totally different.

You were the one that hurt people, now you were the hurt one. She hurt you with 2 words.

_Go away._

When she screamed it, you could swear your heart broke.

You didn't even know you had a heart until you met her. Perfect, the most beautiful girl you've ever seen. Inside and out.

She was the love of your life, or of your death, since you're a _ghost._

She finally said she loves you back, but then she said she couldn't forgive you. It hurts so much.

It makes you regret everything you did, the murders and the rape. _Everything._

You want to go back and erase your past, be a better person, for _her._

But you can't change the things you've done.

You _killed_ people.

You _raped_ Vivian.

And you _deserve_ this pain.

You're in the garden, lying on the grass, trying not to think of her. Of course, it's impossible. Violet is the only thing in your mind.

"Tate?"

You open your eyes and Moira is there.

"Hey."

"Are you okay? You're here for hours."

"I'm fine, I just don't wanna talk to anyone."

"Oh, okay. If you need someone to talk, I won't go anywhere."

You give her a little smile.

"I won't either." You stood up.

You like Moira, she was always cool to you.

Then you go to Ben's office and find his notebook. The man is a mess, his wife and daughter just died, he wouldn't care if you're using his notebook.

You need distraction, so you go to YouTube. You remember it spells y-o-u. Violet appears on your mind. Again.

You don't know what to see, you didn't have that technology in your time.

So, just to see something, you click on a video. It calls "I'll be waiting", by some thick called Adele. You hear the song and it seemed it was made for you. If you could, you'd hug her. Maybe next Halloween.

You have an idea, so you run to the basement and grab your guitar. You learn fast, so you learn how to play the song and the lyrics.

After that, you turn off the computer and walk away. You have to find her. She's probably with her mother. So you wouldn't be welcome.

You know on her bedroom door and wait.

"Mom, I wanna be alone, please."

You don't say anything, just knock again.

"Mom, you make me wanna die. _Again._"

She opens the door andlook surprise.

"Tate, go –

"No, please. Just listen to me. If you want to say those words after this, I promise I won't come again.

She nods and let you come in. it's a beginning.

"Be quick. My mom will be here any minute and I don't wanna her to see you."

"Sure, I just wanna say I'm sorry. I lied to you, I remember everything. I just lied because I didn't want to lose you."

She crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"I'm sorry I raped her mother. I promised Nora I'd give her a baby. I didn't love you yet, because –

"She's a woman, Tate. Even if she wasn't my mom, she didn't deserve it."

"I know! If I could erase my past, go back.. I would. I swear. Violet, I never did anything to hurt you."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes. And I regret. I love you so much, please forgive me."

"I can't."

"After I met you, I _really_ met you, I changed. I didn't cut myself, I didn't murder anyone, except from that guy who'd find out about the bodies and I didn't rape anyone."

"Oh, that's a progress." She rolls her eyes.

"I found a song that describes everything I'm feeling. Do you like Adele?"

"Hate her."

"Good." You smile and start to play.

_Hold me closer one more time,_

_Say that you love me in your last goodbye,_

_Please forgive me for my sins,_

_Yes, I swam dirty waters,_

_But you pushed me in,_

_I've seen your face under every sky,_

_Over every border and on every line,_

_You know my heart more than I do,_

_We were the greatest, me and you_

That part says everything about you two. She _knows_ your heart more than you do. You _are_ sorry for everything you've done.

You just want her forgiveness.

You just want her back.

_And miles between us,_

_The heavens cried,_

_I know I left you speechless,_

_But now the sky has cleared and it's blue,_

_And I see my future in you,_

_I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,_

_I put my hands up,_

_I'll do everything different,_

_I'll be better to you,_

_I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,_

_I put my hands up,_

_I'll be somebody different,_

_I'll be better to you,_

She tries to hide, but she smiles. So you look in her eyes, pleading.

_Let me stay here for just one more night,_

_Build your world around me,_

_And pull me to the light,_

_So I can tell you that I was wrong,_

_I was a child then, but now I'm willing to learn,_

_But we had time against us,_

_And miles between us,_

_The heavens cried,_

_I know I left you speechless,_

_But now the sky has cleared and it's blue,_

_And I see my future in you,_

She sits on her bed and you walk around her, she's feeling everything you wanted her to feel. She needs to know how sorry you are.

How much you love and need her.

_I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,_

_I put my hands up,_

_I'll do everything different,_

_I'll be better to you,_

_I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,_

_I put my hands up,_

_I'll be somebody different,_

_I'll be better to you,_

You smile again, just because you're happy to be there with her.

_Time against us,_

_Miles between us,_

_Heavens cried,_

_I know I left you speechless,_

_Time against us,_

_Miles between us,_

_Heavens cried,_

_I know I left you speechless,_

_I know I left you speechless,_

_I'll be waiting,_

_I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,_

_I put my hands up,_

_I'll do everything different,_

_I'll be better to you,_

_I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,_

_I put my hands up,_

_I'll be somebody different,_

_I'll be better to you,_

You put your guitar on the floor and look at her.

"What do you want me to say?" she asks.

"Whatever you want."

"I can't forgive you. No.. never."

You look down, of course she wouldn't forgive you because you sing to her.

"I can.. I don't know, we can try. I love you, we both know that. But you raped my mother, she died because of you!"

"I know how regret tastes, Vi. I do. I promise I won't hurt anyone else. Ever again."

"I don't know if I believe in you."

"Believe. I don't wanna an answer now, if I have to wait, I will. We have time, I'll earn your trust."

"Yeah, baby steps. We can… get back someday." She says, hesitant.

She's afraid, of course. She loves you, but you did awful things, it feels wrong. She hates herself for loving you. She doesn't want to forgive you, but she doesn't want to be unhappy forever.

You wanna kiss her, but you won't screw up. Not this time.

But before you think anything else, she leans and kisses you. You are surprise, but you respond quickly, cupping her face. After minutes, she breaks the kiss.

"I love you." you whisper breathless.

"I love you too. Maybe in the future.. we can work out."

"I'll be waiting."

She holds your head and smiles. She's worth the waiting.

"I know."


End file.
